Copycat
by A.J. Drakes
Summary: It was just a regular day for me, I had just headed out to school... when I died. Now I think I've been reborn. AS A CAT! WHAT THE HELL! Eventual (like way wayyyyy eventual) Luffy/OC
1. Chapter 1

I remember that I had just finished an hours' worth of homework, trying to cram it all in my brain about how water molecules where basically shaped like a Mickey Mouse head. AP Biology wasn't too bad, but with my parents "encouraging" me to actually use my brain (more like if you don't we take your computer which is a BIG no, no) it's hard for them to believe I do try hard enough. I've always had an affinity for being creative and smart, so managed to scrape together a 4.0 GPA. Though, I lacked being social in a crippling and "rumor spreading worthy" kind of way. I had friends sure, but not the kind where your parents would be proud you had them. Especially when your step mom was a lawyer and your father a radiation oncologist (cancer).

Sighing, I placed my Algebra II notes to the side and snatched my laptop from the ground beside my bed. Smiling happily as I started the next episode of One Piece. I loved this show, it was the only one that had actually managed to make me shout to the characters, one of my most frequent was begging Luffy to punch irritating characters in the face. One fond memory being when Luffy had finally punched that celestial dragon smack dab in the face, it was so awesome. Finally after watching yet several episodes, I noticed how late it was getting. Setting my alarm clock, I tucked myself in and finally went to bed.

When I woke up it was like any other day, I gathered up my supplies, half hazardly throwing them into the scuffed up cloth that only slightly resembled a back pack. Snatching jeans and a t-shirt, I quickly multitasked to get ready. Taking a moment to induce my daily judging of my face, I scrutinized every aspect of myself. Same brown hair, same eyes that looked especially small due to my glasses and the same square face. Angling my face to the side, I absently wondered if I had finally lost some of the baby fat on my face from running in cross country. Shrugging noncommittally, I hoisted my fifty pound bag onto my shoulder, snatching my keys from my desk, and almost forgot my running gear. Stuffing my Cross Country clothes into the black hole of my back pack, I flew down the stairs waving goodbye to my hyperactive foster siblings. I rushed out the door, smelling the dusty air of Kansas and trying to ignore the insistent screeching of the cicadas in the trees. Igniting my car, I headed out for school. Or at least I thought I would.

* * *

Turning up the music on the radio, I pulled down the sun shield thing (I don't know the name of it). It didn't help much though, as the sun made it so I could only barely see the side of the dirt road, so I just kept driving along as per the usual.

Coming up on the crossroads I decided to just speed along, because there was never anyone there, I live in the middle of nowhere (my school is in middle of a bean field to prove my point). Coming down, the sunlight abruptly glared into my eyes and I couldn't see the crossroads for a moment. Unexpectedly, I heard a long drawn out horn, turning my head to the right I saw a bus heading right towards me. My heart clenched in absolute horror as I heard a child scream over the blaring of a horn.

Grasping desperately to the steering wheel, I jerked to the side and flipped over, narrowly avoiding the bus. I watched in horror as the ground rushed up towards me, and before I knew it, the hood of the car caved in, the glass wind shield exploded, and I felt the shards as they pierced into the flesh on my face and gut. I watched horrified for a moment as dust flew around me, then began to feel warm blood gush out of me. I couldn't breathe, and a strange ringing sound was all I could hear. Looking down at my chest I nearly cried when I saw a piece of metal skewered straight through me. Wrenching my hands from the steering wheel, I covered my eyes hoping to block the gory view of my mutilated body.

This had to be a dream, I was only five minutes away from my house! Suddenly a man came up to me, I could see his feet clad in tennis shoes scuffle hurriedly towards me. He leaned down searching for me, and when he saw me looking up at him, he fell back, turned around, and proceeded to gag up whatever he had had for breakfast. Finally recovering, he snatched a cell phone from his pocket. Abruptly it hit me like a slap in the face, I was going to die, if judging by this man's reaction, and the pain that now seemed to be spreading and increasing like a cold flame. Closing my eyes, I clenched my teeth hard, vaguely noticing the feeling of warm tears streak down my face. What a stupid way to die, was my final thought, as the pain consumed me, and everything went dark.

* * *

I felt like I was floating, it was warm, and I could vaguely sense a deep pulsing sound, reverberating all around me. This pulsing and warmth made me feel tired and made my thoughts sluggish. I wonder, am I dead?

I was in this warm place for what seemed forever, drifting between thought and inattention, when abruptly the seemingly endless space began to press onto me. I could feel walls contracting all around me, squeezing hard and pushing me down. It was then that I knew for a fact, I was not dead, and I had no idea where the hell I was.

The walls began to convulse around me, clutching painfully along my body pushing me into a tunnel, when suddenly, I was out! I flopped gracelessly to the hard ground below. Desperately, I tried to move, and I began to scream when I found I couldn't move at all.

Unexpectedly I felt a huge… tongue? Span my entire head and lick away the goop that now surrounded my body. I still couldn't hear anything, but suddenly I felt safe, and exhausted. I slowly fell unconscious after feeling teeth scrape across my back and drag me towards a soft warm pulsing pillow. I fell into a welcome unconsciousness.

When I came to again, I was severely confused, my thoughts still came in scrambled mish mash, that hardly made any sense, and I still couldn't quite open my eyes. And whatever I was lying on was vibrating like a massage chair. I felt a squirming mass next to me mewl, and I knew that sound. It was a kitten, but much, much louder. I was on my belly, and it felt like my head weighed a thousand pounds as I dragged it into the direction of the kitten's mewling.

It was then that the weirdest thought hit me, was I a kitten? I tried to open my eyes once more, and was unpleasantly surprised when they opened. In front of me was the daunting figure of a kitten, suckling on the teat of a cat that was at least thirty times bigger than me, looking down in increasing apprehension at what I supposed was my arm, I was greeted by a furry paw. An umber paw.

What the hell! I was a human just a moment ago!

* * *

_For those of you who have read my other story, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I still plan on completing that story, but I've seriously been lacking in the inspiration department for it. I've always loved One Piece, and the ideas for this particular story are popping up in my head like a hurricane! I really don't know exactly how far this story will go, but I'll probably be writing this off and on throughout the year. So tell me what you think! If I get enough of you saying you want me to continue this, I'll definitely do so! Oh and it's short 'cause this is the prologue so… yeah…_

_Anyways, PREVIEW: It had been a few weeks since then, since I was born. Now I've been stuffed in a bag! Where the hell are they taking me!_


	2. Chapter 2

I died three weeks ago, and was reborn as a cat, and I still didn't know where the hell I was. I was "born" in this alley way, and when I finally figured out how to walk, I had stumbled towards the entrance of the alley. I had peeked warily out onto the road it connected to. When I saw the bustling people dressed in odd clothes, and shops lining the road I was struck with awe. I even saw a clown, a scary weapon fortified one, with silly pirate hat adorned on his blue hair. When the clown began to turn his gaze towards me I swear I went faster than speed of light with how fast I ducked behind the wall to avoid his gaze. I knew for sure I wasn't in Kansas anymore at that point (that was intended). My "mom" was an alley cat, and I had litter mates. Four to be exact, none of them liked me though, as soon as they opened their eyes, not long after I did, they all shied away as if afraid. Once my Mom Cat noticed my, or what I assumed anyways, odd behavior, she hid me away from the other kittens. She still took care of me, but I was pretty much excluded from the family. I can't say I blame her, I guess I would be a little freaked if my kitten behaved like a sixteen year old human too.

I could definitely move around properly now as well, my head was still large though, and I was still a little wobbly. It was odd, walking on all fours, having ears that I could move, and I still just wasn't quite used to being… well a cat. I missed being human, having friends, a family, being able to communicate properly. I feel like I took my family and friends for granted, now that I'm basically alone and everyone is afraid of me.

I sighed, no point wondering now, opening my eyes, I cat stretched, yawning pleasantly before trotting to a puddle under a drainage pipe a few feet from my designated sleeping spot. This had quickly become where I spent 70% of my time, staring at my reflection. I still couldn't quite grasp the fact that I was a… cat. So naturally when my reflection _was _a cat, it still awed and frightened me.

I still had fur that looked almost exactly like my hair when I was human, dark brown that shined like brass in the sun. And now unlike when I was born, a few dark auburn stripes had shown up along my face and back. Twitching the whiskers on my face, I watched curiously as my blue eyes crinkled slightly in my reflection.

Suddenly I heard the scrape of shoes across pavement. Twisting my head around curiously to search out the source of the sound. I couldn't see anything though, so I assume it was just someone passing by the alley. When I turned around, though, I was met with a huge black hole that rapidly enclosed around me.

Screeching indignantly I fought against my captor, smelling the pungent smell of musty cloth all around me. I …I was being catnapped! What the hell! Where is this person taking me!? I began to screech repeatedly over and over again, hoping for somebody, anybody to help me. Unexpectedly, I heard a loud yowl off behind me, it was Mom Cat! I heard her try to pursue us, but soon her caterwauls became distant, and so did any hope of escape.

* * *

Sometime after I had given up fighting against my confines, I'm sure we entered a building, because it suddenly got a lot cooler, and I heard the man speak for the first time.

"Here's the replacement, boss."

I felt the bag yank upwards and to the side before I heard a slight shuffling near the top of the bag. Light pooled into the sack, temporarily blinding me as a meaty, hairy hand began grope towards me. Thinking fast, I lunged forward and bit hard into a meaty thumb, barely fitting my mouth around it.

"GAH!" His hand flew back, and the bag was dropped abruptly. Seeing my chance, I raced out of the bag.

"Catch it!" I heard another man speak, when suddenly, I felt something hard collide with side. I flew off, and I felt my fragile ribs snap under the pressure. I yowled, stopping abruptly halfway through the wail as I collided with a wall.

"Don't kill it yet!" I heard the second man say again. "We need it alive for the experiments!"

Having trouble breathing, I tried to get up once again, when I heard and felt a painful crack in the side of my chest. That man had kicked me into a wall! I realized that these people were not going to be nice at all, and did I hear them say experiments!? I gazed longingly at the door only a few feet away, as everything began to go dark.

* * *

When I came to again, my ribs felt like they were being torn out with a crowbar. Slowly, I peeled open my eyes, and realized I was in a metal cage. Looking past the bars, I saw even more cages, stacked on top of each other half hazardly. Each cage had strange animals I had never seen before, some were even dead. Others without eyes, and some seemed to be in glass tanks, switching from liquid to solid in seconds, trying to find a way out.

I heard a door creak open, footsteps heading towards me. Suddenly a face came up to my cage, he wore what looked like a sailor outfit, and he had big, meaty hands, one adorned in a bandage. Smirking to myself, I watched as he glared at me, before he began dumping a strange purple mush into my cage.

"All the others have died, I doubt you will either. But if you don't eat this, your even more likely to die, so I would if I where you." He leered at me before waltzing off.

I waited for the door to close before I looked at the odd mush near my face, taking a tentative sniff. It smelled like rotten fruit, mixed with barf. But if that guy was serious, I could at least manage a lick.

I nearly threw up as soon as I did, it tasted disgusting, but as soon as I did swallow, a strange thought just popped up in my head, this was the Moho Moho (Copycat) fruit. I began to feel my stomach churn unpleasantly, and combined with the abrupt exhaustion I felt, I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_Once again I apologize for the shortness! Thanks for the review, favorites and alerts! I got so many! BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I want to know if I entertained you guys! So I think I might be able to update this story every other day, consequently I think the chapters will be short, but come out quickly, so it makes up for that… _

_R&R Peeps!_

_PREVIEW: I had finally escaped, but when I finally found the alley again, it looked like it had been blown up! Looking around desperately, I saw something I never thought I would see in reality… Monkey D. Luffy._


	3. Chapter 3

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

I was confined.

I couldn't open my eyes, and every limb (including my tail) was strapped down with what I assumed was leather. I felt chemicals and gas burn as they entered my lungs, a distinct feeling of numbness entering me. At that point, I sensed several narrow and sharp objects penetrate deeply into my spine. The next part was pure agony, coursing through every cell in my body as they prepared to rupture from unadulterated pain. I was ready to die, I don't care anymore…just stop the pain!

I had lost count of how long I had been here days ago, or at least I assumed it was. I've been moved to a more secluded cage, fortified in bulletproof glass in the shape of an unyielding sphere dangling over the ground. The only way I could slightly tell the passing of time was when I was fed, and brought to the "torture" room. This is where I was strapped down. Every day was filled with pain, shots, cutting, gas, being restrained… I had long past given up escape. Where would I go?

I missed being human with every fiber of my being, and at the moment, what filled the emptiness between the experiments, was filled dreaming about my friends in Kansas, my parents, my little sister. Did they miss me? Did my parents get past their differences to attend my funeral? Where would I even have been buried?

All of a sudden I was torn away from my thoughts, when I heard panicked shouts, dash past the door, screaming out "He's gonna BOMB US!"

Standing up on shaky limbs, I watched as shadows darted across the small window in the door. A few moments later, the screams grew distant, and I felt positive no one was there. Abruptly, I noticed a high pitched whistling not far off, then I heard an earsplitting crash, and the a bright white light surrounded the building, shattering the glass around me, and tearing apart the brick walls like paper.

And I knew no more.

* * *

I was astounded beyond reason when I peeled open my eyes, why didn't I just die already. I didn't even want to try anymore. So I just closed my eyes again. Then quickly opened then again. Right in front of me, was the alley I was born in.

It looked like a tornado had blown through there, bits of trash and brick flung about carelessly. I turned my eyes to my right, due to the fact that my body refused to move at the moment, and looked around.

There was no sign that my Cat Mom was still there. Frowning to myself, I took in a deep breath. It was no use looking a gift horse in the mouth, I wasn't going to get captured again!

Pushing myself off the ground, I ran towards the entrance of the alley, and peeked cautiously down the street. It seemed abandoned. Then abruptly I heard someone screaming

"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Stupid dog! Spit it out!"

Turning towards the sound I saw something I never thought I would see in my entire life.

Monkey D. Luffy, in a cage, strangling a dog. What the hell, as if this place can get any weirder!

I watched as a man came forward from a distance, talking to Luffy and what I assumed was Zoro and Nami. It was weird, watching how everything played out right in front of me. Wait, if I was right, this is just near the beginning of the entire One Piece series! I could hitch a ride with them, and maybe find Chopper! He could understand animals! He might even be able to convince someone to help find a way home! Or at least become human again.

It's decided, I have to find a way to hitch along with Luffy. Unexpectedly I was torn from my thoughts when I heard a deep roar bellowing down the street. Alright, time to get started. Quickly scurrying down the street, I began to dash down towards Luffy's cage. I heard the approaching footsteps of that giant lion quickly approaching.

Running at full speed now, I just barely got to the cage, and hid behind the building nearby, looking up as my childhood hero was sitting right in front of me! Of course it seemed like no one had noticed I was there yet, which was a good thing I suppose. I smelt the beast's breath from all the way over here as it approached, it smelled like rotten meat.

"I'm not here to kill you, just tell me where Roronoa Zoro is!" The guy with the strange ears said.

"No." Luffy replied.

The man's smirk, flipped into a deep frown as he then shouted "Finish him, Richie!".

The lion's paw crashed down on the cage, tearing it apart like a wrecking ball!

"Great! The cage is open!" Luffy cried as.

Suddenly the Lion swiped his paw once again at Luffy, sending him flying towards a house.

I heard the man atop the beast whisper instant death, but I knew for a fact, Luffy would be just fine. I needed to get to their ship.

* * *

_Sorry, this chapter is even shorter than normal, but I have a relative visiting, and it's been a little bit busier than normal. Plus I'm gonna be visiting a friend tomorrow, so my next update may not come till Monday to Wednesday… So tell me what you think! If you have any suggestions or want to see my character do something in particular I'd be happy to hear what it is._

_Also my character doesn't have a name for a reason! You'll understand why soon!_

_PREVIEW: I was discovered! I was almost positive they were gonna eat me, until Nami saved me. Now their fighting over my name. Please don't name me Mrs. Kitty…please!_


	4. Chapter 4

I was racing down an alley nearby, following the scent of salty air, I hoped that I was heading in the right direction towards the docks. If I remember correctly, Luffy was going to end up in a small ship with the pirate symbol of Buggy.

A few moments after I burst out of the alley way, I heard the ocean's waves crash against the banks, and I paused for a moment to take in the fresh, clean air. After being confined in a box so long, it felt nice on my fur, and made me realize just how unbearably stuffy the cage was in the facility I was held in.

Suddenly I was torn from my moment of relaxation, I heard the shout of Luffy's obnoxiously loud and boisterous voice ring clearly through the alley behind me.

"Thanks dog!"

Feeling the hair along my back perk up slightly, I looked frantically for the boat they would board. White sail, white sail, black sail, white sail… wait a black sail! Turning in that direction, I tore away and ran off towards the ship. Hearing the voices of Luffy and the others grow nearer, I leapt from the dock and practically flew onto the deck.

Once there I searched desperately for a hiding spot. Finding a door slightly ajar, I slipped into the cramped room and began to sit patiently inside. Hoping no one would find me. Then I heard someone board hurriedly on the ship.

At some point after listening to Nami and Luffy argue back and forth over him leaving a bag of treasure behind, I had fallen asleep. Bad idea.

I was jerked awake when I heard Luffy yelling out loud as a banshee "Oi! Nami! I found something! Can we eat it?"

"What? What is it?!" I heard Nami say. Abruptly I was jerked into the light of the sun and held under my armpits towards a very surprised red head. Thinking fast, I knew I had to get her to like me, and fast, or I was Luffy chow. I didn't want to be eaten! That's almost as bad as when I first died in the pathetically stupid level!

Putting my ears back, I began to think of every single irresistibly adorable kitten I could think of, and turned my gaze up towards Nami. It felt odd for a moment, because I suddenly felt my eyes widen and I felt like my ears had grown slightly large.

Nami's face then began to change from confusion to one I am almost certain is what my face would look like if I saw an adorable kitten, because her eye's softened and you could see her mouth open slightly with a small smile.

"Awww, it's so cute!" Nami exclaimed excitedly, her hands held out to hold me.

"But Nami! I'm hungry!"

"You just ate moron! And look at it! It doesn't even have any meat on it!" Nami exclaimed, gesturing suddenly at me.

Luffy then abruptly turned me around and examined me with sudden interest. Looking down myself, I realized just how thin I was as well. Luffy sighed disappointedly and tossed me half hazardly towards Nami.

Nami made a slight, umph, sound as I landed into her outstretched arms.

She then began to situate my body in her arms, cradling me like a baby. Her other free hand began to absentmindedly scratch at the base of my ear.

It. Felt. Amazing. I had never felt something quite like it. A deep purr burst instinctively from my throat, my whole body vibrating from it.

"Hmmm, what should we name you?" Nami whispered under her breathe.

"I WANNA NAME IT!" Luffy shouted, appearing abruptly in front of Nami and me once again.

"Oh, and what would you name it, of great captain?!" Nami asked a slight undertone of sarcasm poisoning the words.

"Niku!" (That means meat in Japanese)

"You can't name a cat 'meat'! We should name it Mrs. Kitt-!" Zoro suddenly said.

"Mrs. Kitty is stu-!" Nami interjected.

"I'm the captain, so its name shall be Niku!" Luffy proclaimed.

I didn't want to be called MEAT, and certainly not Mrs. Kitty. No way in hell. How was I going to get them to know my name! An idea all of a sudden popping up, I wiggled out of Nami's grasp and trotted over to the small bell nailed to the mast of the undersized boat. Turning my head back to the arguing trio, I yowled as loud as I could.

Hearing the caterwaul, Luffy, Nami, and Zoro's heads turned abruptly in my direction. Looking up, I prepared to jump. I had to get to that bell, even though it _was_ up several feet.

I jumped, racing up the vertical post, stretching out my paw and batting the bell, a loud clear ring echoing loudly in the silence. Pushing away from the mast, I delicately landed on the deck. Looking up expectantly up at the trio of pirates in front of me.

"I think she wants to be named Beru (Bell)." Nami said, looking a little shocked.

Nodding my head, I watched as Luffy's eyes seemed to gain a bright glint, interest and wonder gleaming on his face.

"YOU CAN UNDERSTAND US?!" he exclaimed exuberantly.

Pausing slightly for a moment, I thought on whether or not I should respond. Thinking for the betterment of not being seen as a future food supply, I nodded my head. Slowly.

Luffy's eyes widened even further in awe as he exclaimed "COOL!"

_Alrighty guys. I know this is a super short chapter, and it's a little late. But I've been soooo busy lately. I'm signing up for National Honors society and I am so overwhelmed right now! I've managed to get a 4.1 GPA, and it's super hard to keep it there. Its homecoming week as well, so I haven't been able to have hardly any free time. So it may be a few days before I can update again. _

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the little bit of chapter I had, R&R!_

_Preview: I looked up as a surprised shriek fell upon my ears, temporarily forcing my ears to ring. Apparently I can copy things, even more so if I happen to eat it. Who knew?_


	5. Chapter 5

My new name is Beru. I guess it's kind of close to my real name. My real name is, or was Anabelle. After everyone had gotten used to my presence everything seemed to go back to normal… if you could say hanging out with the straw hat crew was normal. Yeah not so much I guess…

So I'm assuming you're wondering what's been going on? Yes? Thought so. Well right about now I'm trying to avoid Nami. Yup, surprise surprise, she's super clingy and cuddly. So I have finally escaped, and my hiding spot is on Zoro, while he is sleeping. For some odd reason, he hasn't woken up when I crawl on his lap, as a last resort to escape Nami's clutches. And, thankfully, Nami wasn't going to risk her life in snatching me from Zoro's lap.

So naturally throughout most of the day I was found there. I think Zoro sympathized with me, because there was no way he actually would sleep with me on his lap without him knowing. Today was one of the few days that Nami wasn't hunting me down. So I decided today was the day I would investigate what they had done to me at the labs.

It was nearly nightfall. Everyone seemed to be asleep, and I could see fairly well with my new night vision. I know that the lab people had probably been experimenting with the devil fruit stuff now that I know I'm in One Piece, so I had probably ended up eating one, if that Moho Moho fruit was any clue. They never figured out what I ended up having though, or at least, I don't think they did. Cause I still wasn't sure myself.

Looking down at the mirror I had dragged away from Nami's bag I looked at my reflection. I was definitely skinnier than I was before the kidnapping. If I remember correctly, the fruit I ate, it had some name like copycat as its meaning. But what did that involve exactly?

Did it mean I could look at something and copy its movements or something? Hmmm. What if I thought of something in particular, and went from there?

Looking down at my reflection one last time, I snuck into the small cabin space where I saw Luffy's sprawled out from. Ok, so if I get a piece of his hair, maybe… I really don't know, I'm going on instinct right about now.

Crouching down next Luffy, I carefully yanked a small hair from his head. He moaned for a second, and I feared for a moment he would wake up, but then he simply said… meat forlornly under his breath, and then the snoring resumed. Sighing with relief, I walked back on deck where the mirror was. Taking the hair and placing it carefully on the mirrors surface, I began to look at the dark hair with growing intensity. Nothing happened.

Maybe the fruit I ate was a dud? I wasn't sure about this whole Moho Moho fruit thing. Taking the mirror's handle in my mouth, I began to drag it back into the ship towards Nami's bag when I abruptly bumped into said bag's owner.

Staring up into the half asleep gaze of Nami, I watched as her eyes began to widen a fraction, when a scream burst from her lips. Dropping the mirror in surprise, I glanced around trying to find what had frightened her but couldn't find anything of major significance. When I looked up again, I saw that Nami was now pointing her shaking finger at me.

"You, you, changed COLOR!" She stuttered.

Looking down at my reflection once again, my once brown hair was now the exact same shade as Luffy's.

Well, I guess copycat means that if I consume the DNA, or at least I'm assuming, of a particular thing, I can then "copy" it. Who knew?

Torn from my thoughts, I heard Luffy's and Zoro's footsteps scramble out the door.

"COOL! Beru you can change color too!" Luffy bellowed as he began to reach out for me. Feeling myself slump in defeat before his groping fingers. I knew he would chase me everywhere until he caught me anyway(trust me I've tried), I simply remained flaccid as Luffy began to lug me around from underneath my armpits and gawk at me.

I wonder how long this transformation lasts, if it was triggered by Luffy's hair, and I was simply imagining thinking about what Luffy looked like, would I go back to normal if I think of myself? Eh, why not? I pushed the irritating sensation of being ogled at by Luffy, Nami, and Zoro, and began to imagine my cat self again.

"WOAH! IT'S CHANGING BACK!" Luffy shouted, a newfound astonishment filling his voice.

Meowing once in complaint, as I was jostled around once again while Luffy began to shove my body in front of Nami's and Zoro's face. I saw Zoro give me a slightly sympathetic look, and Nami almost tried to say something but I saw her give up after Luffy began to rant again.

I had another idea. If I could only copy the particular DNA of what I ate, what if I got blood? Thinking better of it, I decided I would need a different test subject than Luffy. I had a feeling if I bit him things would go very, very bad.

* * *

_Sorrrrry! I know it's kinda late and short, but I've been busy, we're reviewing exit project stuff in school and I had to go. TOOK THREE FIGGIN HOURS. So yeah._

_THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS FAVORITES AND ALERTS! I love you guys!_

_Anyways, Beru's copycat powers, if you're curious, go along this line. She can basically copy anything she eats, but she can't fully copy it, ever. It's impossible, I don't want her to be a Mary Sue. So my goal is that she will soon be able to become humanoid, but that won't be until she meets Chopper who will help her out. Right now she can only copy abilities and colors. I'll go more into her specific powers later, but if you have any suggestions on how I should alter her powers, feel free to mention it!_

_How do you guys feel if I do a few time skips to the fun parts? I mean, I don't really enjoy all those fanfics that follow episodes EXACTLY, they are very irritating and uncreative in my opinion, but I also don't like fanfics that skip EVERYTHING. And, in order to get to the more exiting parts, I'll have to get to points in the One Piece plot that are a lot further ahead. So PLEASE! Tell me what you want! This is for you guys! (And to save me from severe boredom and feeling like I do nothing even slightly worthwhile in life….)_

_R&R PEEPS!_

**_Preview: Don't got one till some peeps tell me what they WANT. Yup. Read the Authors note pls._**


	6. Chapter 6

"GAH! Nami, don't poke me with that needle! It hurts!" Luffy exclaimed, clutching his wounded head, and giving Nami an irritated look.

"You just poked a hole through your hat I JUST fixed, you moron! And besides, punching you doesn't work!"

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Luffy said, suddenly calm.

The two proceeded to argue loudly. Feeling Zoro begin to stir beneath me a slid off his lap, feeling the wood deck press the sensitive pads on my feet.

"You guys are too loud!" Zoro complained as he rose from his seated position, stretching his arms as a loud yawn escaped from him.

"I'm hungry! Nami, give us food!" Zoro then demanded, looking up expectantly at Nami's exasperated form.

"You guys should have come more prepared! Do you have any plan to get to the Grand Line at all!?" She exclaimed disbelievingly while grabbing a piece of bread for Zoro.

Stretching my muscles out, and feeling my joints pop satisfyingly, I trotted on over to Luffy. When I reached Luffy's sandaled feet, I mewled loudly up at him. Looking down at me, he leaned over and snatched me up, plopping me down directly on his shoulder. We had started this trend a few days ago, where if I was board and lonely, we would "hang out" sort of. Luffy had been utterly fascinated with my copy ability, unfortunately for him (and fortunately for me), he hasn't figured out how I do it.

Even then, everyone tended to leave me on my own at night. And without them distracting me, my thoughts almost always turned to my family, and my death. Luffy found me moping one night. I don't know how exactly he knew what was bothering me, but he knew exactly what I needed. So he put me on his shoulder, and we hung out with each other the whole night, as he talked to me about his three brothers Ace and Sabo.

It was a little surprising, because I'm almost a hundred percent sure that Luffy never told anyone about Sabo in the entire One Piece series. Though, I guess I was a cat, it's not like I could tell anyone about it anyway. So he probably felt confident I wouldn't and couldn't tell someone anyways.

Oddly enough, ever since then, he wouldn't allow me to be alone for very long, and the best way to do that was to place me on my newest perch, his shoulder. He talks to me like a real person, which I find a bit unexpected, seeing as he wanted to eat me when I first met him. I do feel a bit like a parrot though…

Luffy's voice knocked me out of my thoughts though when he said…

"Ah! I see something!" Scrambling over to the side of the boat, he gawked at what had suddenly caught his attention.

"It's an island!"

"That island's no good. It's probably uninhabited!" Nami said as she looked closer at the distant form of the landmass via a pair of binoculars.

Luffy, not paying any attention at all, had already begun to row towards the island, leaving Nami and her boat behind, telling Zoro and I that we might find food and a new crewmate. Zoro later agreeing on how they really don't plan for anything, at all.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Nami yelled! As we began to get further and further away.

* * *

We were only a few meters ahead of the shoreline now. I could hear the surf crash against the sand, and the trees billowing in the ocean's breeze. Finally, I felt the boat pull up on the sand.

Clutching onto Luffy's shoulder as he hopped out of the boat and onto the sand, headed further onto the beach. Looking around, though, it was obviously uninhabited. The forest seemed to go on forever, after it had reached the beach.

"There's nothing but trees here!" Luffy stated, a slight tinge of childish disappointment affecting his voice.

"Duh! Its 'uninhabited', it'd be weird to find anyone for the crew here. I just told you that, where you even paying attention!" Nami griped.

Looking back behind me, I noticed Zoro had yet to come out of the boat, looking up at Luffy, I mewed softly in his ear, hoping to get his attention.

"What is it Beru?" He asked as he looked down at me.

I looked back at the boats, only to notice Zoro had fallen asleep again, as the snores emanating from the boat where a clue enough.

"Oi! Zoro! Come over here!" Luffy hollered as he began to head over to the ship.

"Leave him alone Luffy, he's still injured." Nami said, suddenly grasping his arm dragging him away.

"I guess you're right… let's go into the forest!" He then exclaimed.

Feeling my back begin to cramp unpleasantly Luffy and I headed deeper into the wood, I decided I would go ahead and walk. Landing on the ground delicately. Suddenly a strange scent filled my nose, it smelt a bit like a dog, and also a bird, so I looked up, only to find the strangest thing I had ever seen. A fox, and a chicken, mixed together into the one thing. It was sniffing about the forest floor, completely ignoring the fact that two humans and a cat where gawking at it.

Nami and Luffy then exclaimed together in awe and amazement "What is that!"

They both began to rush into the forest after the strange animals that began to pop up one after the other. I tried to keep up, but I was quickly falling behind both of them.

_'Wait for me!_' I mewed out as loudly as I could. But they were too distracted and within a few moments they had completely left my sight. After trying to follow their voices for a few moments, I quickly discovered that I was completely, and utterly lost. Why do I always get left behind!? I thought dishearteningly.

Flopping to the ground, I sighed in bitterness. I wish I could talk, then maybe they would have heard me.

It was just then that I saw a shadow swiftly pass over me, it was a big one, and it was getting bigger. Ah, crap!

Suddenly I felt huge talons encase the entire span of my back, claws piercing deeply into me as they buried themselves into my flesh. Within moments, I was jerked into the air, clutched into the claws of a huge strange mouse/hawk hybrid.

'_Help me!'_ I yowled as loud as I could, hoping that Luffy or Nami might hear me and come to the rescue.

Looking down, I could just make out a dot of red hair. Looking a bit further I caught sight of Luffy, and extraordinarily enough he was looking right into my eyes. Seeing his eyes widen a moment, I watched as his face twisted into a scowl and words escape his lips before I lost sight of him entirely.

Quickly feeling panic flood into me as I looked down at the dizzying height I was being flown above. The tops of the trees blurring into shades of bright green and the patches of earth beneath them. Squirming desperately now, I strained against mouse hawk bird's grasp, finally, arching my spine to the point where I'm sure I would break, I twisted my head and bit into the skin of the birds leg, tasting the blood that rushed out of the tender flesh. Squawking indignantly, it promptly released me, and I found myself falling headfirst to the ground far beneath me.

Going on instinct now, and letting it take over along with the increasing panic growing in my chest, I imagined having the Mohawk bird's wings. Long feathers, arched in a terrifying beauty, the image ingraining itself into my mind.

Feeling a strange sensation burn across my back, I felt bone shift and snap unpleasantly across my back. Within a few moments, I felt the alien appendages unfurl from my shoulders and catch on the wind.

The wind tore across my face, biting into my fur and piercing me with its frozen fingers. Adrenaline finally kicking into full drive, I looked down only to see the forest canopy only a few feet away. Not knowing exactly what I was doing, I stretched the foreign limbs on my back and began to awkwardly "fly" at a dizzyingly hazardous speed, only going a little slower than when I was freefalling to the earth, approaching like a wrecked airplane to the earth below. Now there was another problem. How the hell am I supposed to land!?

Now skimming across the tree tops, I felt one branch dig deeply into my paw, jerking me back abruptly, forcing my flight to an abrupt halt.

I was once again falling, looking down at the approaching earth, I closed my eyes as my skull made direct contact with a sickening _crack!_

Suddenly woozy, I felt like the world had rapidly become white, black spots racing across my closed eyelids and overtaken into an abrupt unconsciousness.

In a brief moment of consciousness I had since I had hit my head, I recall feeling something lift me up, tenderly and ever so carefully into their arms, cradling me to their chest as they carried me before I fell into the abyss of oblivion once again.

* * *

It was warm when I came to, and my head was throbbing unpleasantly. Something was draped over my back, and as the aching began to fade a little, I noticed a gentle snoring and the familiar feeling of the rocking ocean beneath me. Sensing somebody under me, I pried open my eyes, but only my right eye actually saw something due to some kind of fabric enveloping it. Eyeing upwards, I saw the sleeping form of Luffy face. Mouth open wide and head limp.

He found me! Sensing no danger around me and not feeling as alone as before, I began to fall asleep. Only this time, I felt much safer, and this time even cared for?

* * *

_…Ok I have three excuses, writers block, school, and my chronic procrastinationitis disease._

_Yeah, not very good of an excuse, I know, but here's the next chapter! Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews, favorites, and alerts! I really appreciate all your support!_

_And once again, I apologize for the long wait! This is the longest chapter I've written yet so I hope you enjoy it! Oh! And I have a bit of fluff in this chapter too! Or I tried to put it in there… Anyways, tell me what your think! _


	7. Chapter 7: The Honorable Liar Usopp!

It's been about three weeks since the whole "flying fiasco" happened. I'd been going in and out of consciousness for the first week due to the concussion I received from the blow to my head. Luffy still hasn't let me out of his sight. I think he may have felt a bit guilty for leaving me behind… I missed out meeting the grungy old man who lived at the crazy island, but I didn't mind that much.

But heading back to the present now, the air was crisp, the waves crashing against the boat, and I was sitting on Luffy's lap, who was perched in his favorite spot, dangling at the bow of the boat.

Not too far in the distance, I could see the island Nami was directing us to.

"There's no way we can get to the Grand Line in our condition." Nami said suddenly.

Hearing a loud crunch above me, Luffy had just eaten his hundredth apple. I swear, he has no end to that stomach.

"Yeah, I'm getting sick of eating apples, I want meat! All we have is apples." He complained.

"Some sake would be nice too." Zoro added in.

Oh… this argument again… Deciding to ignore the dispute once again, I blanked out for a moment when I suddenly heard Nami shout angrily, Zoro's grunt as something hit him, and the whistle of an object heading straight for me.

Looking behind me, I was met with a face full of apple. Several things happened at once, it was a bright blur of blues as the ocean zipped across my view, I heard a shout and felt something grasp onto me. Somehow I had landed back in Luffy's lap, while he munched once again on a new apple, acting like nothing had happened.

After catching my breath, I then turned around and glared indignantly at Nami and Zoro, Nami looked a tad embarrassed, while Zoro seemed not to care at all. Nami had thrown that apple at Zoro and I almost died! And they acted like nothing had happened!

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

It was only about twenty or so minutes after Nami had finished lecturing Luffy and Zoro that we had pulled up against the beach.

Now perched on Luffy shoulder, we stepped out onto the shore.

"So the village is just down there right!?" Luffy exclaimed, pointing at the gap between two cliffs.

"Yeah, it's a bit small though…"

"OOOOH! THERE'S MEAT THERE TOO THEN RIGHT!" Luffy shouted. I clutched desperately onto his shoulder as he lurched up into her face.

"By the way, I just noticed a moment ago…" Zoro said looking off in the distance.

"What are those guys doing there?" As he pointed at four people hidden behind a log.

"Gah! We've been found!" Three of them shouted as they darted off.

The one left behind then stood abruptly and walked stiffly towards us. Then, he folded his arms across his chest and proceeded to shout, "I am the great pirate fleet leader, Usopp, who is in charge of the security of this village! I'm also known as "Captain Usopp"! It's best if you don't try to attack this village, because me and my 80 million men won't forgive you if you do!"

"You're lying aren't you?" Nami stated more than asked, crossing her arms and looking Usopp up and down.

"Wah! I've been caught!" Usopp cried.

"See you even admitted it!" She shouted, exasperatedly pointing at Usopp.

"Hahahaah! You're funny!" Luffy laughed, as he clutched his stomach.

After Usopp had found out we weren't there to hurt anyone, we headed off to a small tavern, where Luffy and the gang proceeded to stuff their faces.

My stomach growled slightly, I hadn't eaten in a while now and it didn't help that everyone else was stuffing their faces… I know that my cat back home always got my attention for food by rubbing up against my leg and meowing until I followed her to the food bowl. But how was I going to get Luffy's attention? This is Luffy, and he's eating, and not the average apple either, this time it's meat. No way was I going to be able to get his attention now. Suddenly an idea popped up in my head. Jumping off Luffy's shoulder, I landed in the middle of the table and walked right on over to Usopp.

He looked down surprised for a moment then pet my head. It felt nice so I started to purr.

When I opened my eyes Luffy was glaring down at Usopp's hand. He then snatched me up and gave me a piece of meat. Somehow I knew that would work.

I figured a while back, before I even became a cat, that Luffy can get fairly possessive over his things, and his cat and nakama where a part of that group. It kind of made me happy though.

Then, right as I was starting to eat my food I heard…

"The Usopp pirate group is here!"

Looking up I watched three boys rush in, they were probably only eight years old, brandishing wooden swords and hoping to appear threatening.

"Give us back our captain!" They all bellowed.

"Hey, the captain isn't here!" One shouted, a look of apprehension spreading across his face.

"They must have eaten him!" Another with glasses shouted.

"Ahh! What tasty meat!" Luffy then sighed contentedly, patting his distended stomach, ignoring the fact that there where even children there in the first place.

'… Luffy that really doesn't help this situation at all…' I thought to myself. Watching as looks of utter horror spread across the children's faces.

"H-he ate the captain!?" They all cried.

Nami giggled under her breath. And then all attention was turned over to a dark aura that now began to grow. And it surrounded Zoro.

"We… Ate him!" Zoro cackled, a dark glee filling his crooked smile.

"Old witch!" The kids then shouted directing their attention to Nami.

"What!" Nami then screeched angrily. Slapping the kids away then turning to Zoro "Why would you say something like that you moron!"

Somehow we got everything sorted out when we told the kids about how Usopp had left, and we hadn't eaten him.

That was when the children told us that he had gone off the talk to the sick girl who lived in the mansion.

"Wow he's a great guy!" Luffy proclaimed after the kids explained how he cheered up the sad sick girl who lived there by telling outrageous stories.

And with that, Luffy decided we would go and get a ship from them.

* * *

I really don't have much of an excuse guys… I rewrote this chapter like a gazillion times, and I still feel like it's really crappy… I'm so so sorry! I had writers block and I've been really busy with school. My parents also want me to get a job, and because of where I live it's been really tough. Anyways, the next chapter I hope to get done with meeting Usopp, but I'm a little unsure about how to go about things…

ONCE AGAIN I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVE'NT UPDATED IN FOREVER! I swear every time I got a new favorite/story alert I was like, YEY! But then I was like, I feel so bad for these people… I'm like my own worst nightmare with stories. I write short chapters, and when I update after a long time it's a short as hell chapter and I really am sorry guys…

Nevertheless! I hope to get this next chapter out faster than this one. Thanks for your support!


End file.
